Identity management (IdM) systems manage users and their accounts across a number of managed systems, such as directories, databases, operating systems and enterprise applications. For example, IdM systems may manage the setup and monitoring of user accounts for accessing system resources and verify compliance with various security or other types of policies. The IdM system generally resides on the managed environment and obtains information from managed systems and schedules various tasks for the managed systems. These tasks may include the process of creating user accounts and permissions, the establishment and enforcement of authentication for newly created accounts, the process of changing/updating passwords or other security credentials, deleting or temporarily suspending/inactivating user accounts, and performing other account modifications/actions. The information acquired by the IdM system may also be used to verify compliance with security policies by managing and monitoring access to resources. IdM systems also utilize one or more adapters to interface with the various types of different managed system resources. The IdM system can generally communicate with the managed system resources via the adapter(s) to facilitate account management functionality.